


Two Ghosts Standing in the Place of You and Me

by jessx0418



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Harry Styles - Freeform, Headcanon, Jamaica, M/M, Song fic, The album, Two Ghosts, larry stylinson - Freeform, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessx0418/pseuds/jessx0418
Summary: Basically a head cannon of how I feel Harry played "Two Ghosts" for Louis for the first time.





	Two Ghosts Standing in the Place of You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own. I tried to proofread but... you know.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I might make this a series based off the songs on the album!

Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes. A candle flickered and Harry opened his eyes exhaling slowly. He cleared his throat as he picked up his guitar and shifted until he was comfortable. Candlelight was the only light in the room and his shadow danced on the wall as he began strumming the chords.

 

“Same lips red, same eyes blue

Same white shirt couple more tattoos

It’s not you and it’s not me.

Tastes so sweet, looks so real

Sounds like something that I can feel

But I can’t touch what I can’t see.

  
We’re not who we used to be.

We’re not who we used to be.

We’re just two ghosts standing in the place of you and me.

Trying to remember how it feels to have a heartbeat.

 

The fridge light washes this room white

Moon dances over your good side

Tongue-tied like we’ve never known

Telling those stories we already told

Cause we don’t say what we really mean.

 

We’re not who we used to be.

We’re not who we used to be.

We’re just two ghosts standing in the place of you and me.

We’re not who we used to be

We’re not who we used to be

We’re just two ghosts swimming in a glass half empty

Trying to remember how it feels to have a heartbeat.”

 

He repeated the chorus twice and looked up, locking green eyes with blue.

 

“Trying to remember how it feels to have a heartbeat.”

 

The room was silent. Harry placed his guitar down nervously waiting for the reaction. He blinked at Louis and bit his lip nervously as Louis sat frozen. Fuck, what if he hated it? What if it made him mad?

 

Harry didn’t have time to wonder anything else when Louis leapt across the bed and pressed his lips to Harry’s. Harry could feel the tear when he pulled away, leaning his forehead against Harry’s.

 

“Wow.” He said softly.

 

“Yeah?” Harry breathed, unsure if that was a good or bad thing.

 

Louis nodded. He sniffled and buried his head in Harry’s neck. Harry kissed the side of his head. No words had to be said; they both knew how the other was feeling. Both knew the other was remembering the years of being told they were not to touch, to talk to, to basically look at the other. The pain of having each other right there but never being able to reach out when the other needed them or to even interact the way they did with the others.

 

Harry craved Louis’ touch, always had, and not being able to have that killed him inside. It felt like his heart didn’t beat when he didn’t have it and it was an extremely hard adjustment for both of them. They were more used to it now, but it still didn’t make it any easier. It made them both feel like they were hollow shells of their former selves so one time while Louis was out stunting, Harry wrote his feelings down on paper.

 

Harry hadn’t shared it with Louis until now, afraid of how Louis would react to it. He knew Louis felt the same but he wasn’t sure Louis would be ready for such an intimate feeling the both of them had to be out in the open.

 

“I love you.” Louis breathed.

 

“I love you too.” Harry replied softly.

 

Louis pulled back and Harry smiled at him through the tears in his eyes. He took a deep breath.

 

“You okay with that on the album?”

 

“Are you crazy? You have to put it on there. It’s amazing, Harry.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.” Louis said with a little laugh.

 

“I mean, it’s kind of,” Harry paused, “intimate, yeah?”

 

“Harry Styles if you don’t put that on the album we’re done.”

 

Harry chuckled. “Alright, alright.” He let out a sigh of relief. “I’m glad you like it.”

 

“You are an amazingly talented writer, Harry, of course I like it.”

 

“You’re just saying that cause we’re dating.”

 

“No I’m just saying that cause I want to get laid.” He chuckled when Harry threw a pillow at him. “But seriously, it’s good.” He said as he put the pillow back at the top of the bed.

 

“Thanks.” Harry said as he stood. He leaned the guitar against the wall and stood on the balcony, breathing in the salt air.

 

“God it’s so beautiful here.” Louis said as he stood next to him.

 

Harry hummed in agreement, pulling Louis to him and kissed the side of his head. He wrapped his arms around his waist and placed kisses along his neck.

 

“You know you’re already going to get laid for writing such an amazing song, you don’t need to do that too.”

Harry chuckled. “You always gotta ruin a moment.”

 

Louis shrugged. Harry sighed softly and placed his chin on Louis’ shoulder.

 

“As often as we come to Jamaica, how come we don’t have a house here?” Louis asked.

 

“I don’t really know.”

 

“We should do something about that.”

 

“Agreed.”

 

They were silent then as they watched the moon dance on the water and listened to the sounds of the waves crashing on the shore. Louis sighed softly.

 

“Do you think it’s ever going to end?” He asked softly.

 

Harry kissed his shoulder. “It will. And then we will be free.”

 

Louis nodded. Harry wrapped his arms tighter around him, happy he was able to do so, as he looked out at the water. He couldn’t imagine doing any of this without Louis and he was glad he didn’t have to. Life had thrown so much at them in the past seven years and he felt so incredibly lucky to have Louis by his side through all of it. He just hoped one day he could shout it from the rooftops how lucky he felt and how much he loved Louis. He was just glad until then, he had his music to express his feelings.

 

 

 

 

 

_We’re just two ghosts standing in the place of you and me._

_Trying to remember how it feels to have a heartbeat._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are as lovely as you xx


End file.
